Szablon:Alt-Lang/doc
Usage Shows links to Alternate language ikariam wiki's in Wikia's network using this format - If you do not put a pagename then it will link to the main page of the wiki. If there are more than 1 language to be linked then you must have a pagename or a blank space if there is no pagename (this will link to the main page of that wiki) before you put the next language tag. or |eg}} The parameter |altlink= can be used when the template is used for a specific section of a page as well Usage}} or |eg|altlink Usage}} Language and Country codes This template uses 2 sub-templates and . : checks to make sure the language coded entered is a valid code (assigned to the template) and displays the link that appear before the flag'''s as well as the flags. : adds the actual language codes to the pages as well as the '''categories to the pages. :: This feature can be disabled if you add doc= as a parameter (preferably as the last parameter entered) in . These codes will link to the correct Ikariam wiki in Wikia's system: : ar au br cn eg de en eng es fi fr gb he hk hu il lt mo mx nl pt pt br ru sco se sr sv tw uk us vi vn zh and zh-hant These codes will give warning messages if you use them and will NOT link to any wiki: : pl If you use a code that has not been put into the template (example: A new language wikia that has been started but not been entered and linked) to (we will use gg and kk for this example): Valid codes on this wiki Arabic wiki's that link to w:c:ar.ikariam: ar = Arabic language - (This is also the Country code for the Argentina) eg = Egypt Chinese wiki's (Traditional Chinese) that link to w:c:zh.ikariam: cn = China zh = Traditional Chinese language - (There are no Country codes associated with .zh) Chinese wiki's (Simplified Chinese) that link to [w:c:zh-hant.ikiariam: hk = Hong Kong mo = Macau tw = Taiwan zh-hant = Simplified Chinese language (There are no Country codes associated with .zh-hant) Dutch wiki's that link to w:c:nl.ikariam: nl = Nederlands and Dutch language English wiki's that link to w:c:ikariam: au = Australia cy = Welsh language - (This is also the Country code for the Cyprus) en = English language - (There are no Country codes associated with .en) eng = England - (This code is proposed to be specifically used for the country of England) ga = Irish language - (This is also the Country code for the Gabon) gb = United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - (Comprised of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland) (This code still works but no new registrations are accepted - All new registrations are given the code .uk) ie = Ireland / Republic of Ireland sco = Scotland - (This code is proposed to be specifically used for the country of Scotland) uk = United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland - (Comprised of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland) (This code is given in place of the code .gb) us = USA / United States of America Finnish wiki's that link to w:c:fi.ikariam: fi = Finland and Finnish language French wiki's that link to w:c:fr.ikariam: fr = France and French language Greek wiki's that link to w:c:el.ikariam: el = Greek language - (There are no Country codes associated with .el) gr = Greece Hebrew wiki's that link to w:c:he.ikariam: he = Hebrew language - (There are no Country codes associated with .he) il = Israel Hungarian wiki's that link to w:c:hu.ikariam: hu = Hungary and Hungarian language Lithuanian wiki's that link to w:c:lt.ikariam: lt = Lithuania and Lithuanian language Portuguese wiki's that link to w:c:pt.ikariam: br = Brazil pt = Portugal and Portuguese language pt-br = Brazilian Portuguese language Romanian wiki's that link to w:c:ro.ikariam: ro = Romania and Romanian language Russian wiki's that link to w:c:ru.ikariam: ru = Russia and Russian language Serbian wiki's that link to w:c:sr.ikariam: rs = Serbia sr = Serbian language - (This is also the Country code for the Seriname) Spanish wiki's that link to w:c:es.ikariam: es = Spain and Spanish language mx = Mexico ve = Venezuela Swedish wiki's that link to w:c:sv.ikariam: se = Sweden sv = Swedish language - (This is also the Country code for the El Salvador) Vietnamese wiki's that link to w:c:vi.ikariam: vi = Vietnamese language - (This is also the Country code for the US Virgin Islands) vn = Vietnam Invalid codes on this wiki These codes would link to w:c:pl.ikariam: if this was not already the Poliahwiki pl = Poland and Polish language These codes would link to too many different Countries and and or Languages if they were allowed to be used .eu = European Union - (Comprised of Austria, Belgium, Bulgaria, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Malta, Netherlands, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, and United Kingdom) .nato = North Atlantic Treaty Organization - (Comprised of Albania, Belgium, Bulgaria, Canada, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Turkey, United Kingdom and United States) (This code no longer works - It was replaced by the new code .nato.int) .nato.int = North Atlantic Treaty Organization - (Comprised of Albania, Belgium, Bulgaria, Canada, Croatia, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Turkey, United Kingdom and United States) (This code replaces the old code .nato)